Monsieur Jones
by MelodyLou
Summary: La jeune Sarah Williams n'arrive pas à sortir de son esprit l'aventure qu'elle a veçu dans le Labyrinthe et surtout Jareth, le roi des gobelins. Cela la hante et ses sentiments à son égard la trouble. Un soir après les cours, alors que la pluie fait rage, elle fait la plus étrange des rencontres.
1. Partie 1

**Monsieur Jones **

**Partie 1 : **

La jeune Sarah Williams vie aujourd'hui avec nostalgie l'aventure qu'elle a vécu dans l'univers du Labyrinthe. Elle se demande parfois si ce tout ceci était bien réel.

Ses pensées ne sont tournées que vers une personne Jareth le roi des Gobelins -duquel elle a refusé la proposition de vivre à ses côtés- au point que cela la hante.

Un soir après les cours, alors que la pluie fait rage, Sarah va faire la plus étrange des rencontres…

Une histoire inspirée du film "Labyrinth" de Jim Henson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La journée avait bien commencé. Pourtant en fin d'après-midi, les nuages que l'ont peur apercevoir à travers les fenêtres de la salle de cours de la classe de 1ère sont gris. La jeune Sarah Williams qui a depuis le début du cours les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur l'a tout de suite remarqué.

La jolie brunette aux cheveux long, habillée de son uniforme, assise sur le côté n'a pas vraiment la tête à penser à Voltaire. Le coude sur la table et les yeux rêveurs, elle ne peut se sortir de la tête l'image de la de ce roi des Gobelins qui l'a tans intrigué ce fameux soir ou il a enlevé son petit frère et invité dans son labyrinthe.

Et si elle avait tout imaginé depuis le début ? Et si jamais elle ne revoyait Jareth et tous les amis qu'elle s'était fait. Cette hypothèse l'effrayée. Elle voulait comprendre, percer le mystère de la venue de Jareth. Pourquoi elle et pas une autre après tout ? Toutes ces questions, et bien d'autres, trottées dans la tête de Sarah et cela depuis des mois. Si bien que son entourage commençait à s'inquiéter de son silence et d'une certaine mélancolie visible au plus profond de ses beaux yeux bleus.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle accueille un bruit grondant et résonnant dans toute la classe. C'est le tonnerre qui vient se faire entendre. Tous les élèves ainsi que la prof sursautèrent. Une grosse pluie s'en suit et viens de déverser sur toute la ville.

-Mince alors il pleut ! Tu as vu ça Sarah ?, s'exclame une de ses camarades assise juste à côté d'elle. Heureusement on vient me chercher en voiture, poursuit-elle.

Sarah le savait elle n'avait aucun moyen de transport pour rentrer. Aussitôt que le cours prendrait fin elle sera mouillée jusqu'au cou. « Géniale ! » pense-t-elle à bout.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça en ce moment. Tiens ! Justement le cours prend fin. Les élèves de lèvent et rangent leurs affaires dans un chahut pas possible. Sarah en fait de même mais pas vraiment pressée de prendre une douche à vrai dire, elle prend son temps.

-Sarah !, S'exclame sa prof. Peut tu venir me voir juste un instant j'aimerai te parler un peu.

A cette annonce, quelques filles de la classe rirent en passant devant Sarah.

La jeune fille soupire, presque tous les soirs elle avait droit à la morale. Elle faisait de son mieux pour améliorer son comportement le lendemain mais rien n'y fait. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être ailleurs.

-Vous vouliez me voir madame, dit-elle en allant au bureau de sa prof.

-Oui, alors Sarah, ça ne va plus ça ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à être absente comme ça dans cours. Est-ce comme ça dans tous les autres ?

-Non, c'est juste que … C'est la fin de la journée, je suis fatiguée. Mentit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Oui et bien ça n'excuse rien mademoiselle Sarah. A quoi penses-tu enfin ?

- A rien, dit-elle ne sachant comment se défendre.

Il y'a un petit silence, soudain l'institutrice ajoute,

-Tu es amoureuse … ? C'est ça ?

Sarah relève la tête surprise et ouvre de grand yeux. Elle dément,

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Son enseignante lève un sourcil pas convaincue.

-Non … Vraiment, ce n'est pas ça. Je m'excuse, je sais que ce n'est pas bien, je vous promets de changer !

-Je te connais Sarah, tu es une bonne élève. Pour ne pas dire brillante. Tu vas sortir la tête hors de l'eau, mais s'il te plait arrête de penser à ce garçon.

-Ce n'est pas un garçon, dit-elle doucement

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sarah ne répond pas. La prof lui autorise donc à partir.

Une fois dehors, sous le préau, les larmes manquent de couler sur les joues de Sarah.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si étrange, pourquoi ma vie ne peut-elle être comme les autres filles de ma classe ! J'en ai marre, ce n'est pas juste ! Au lieu de penser à un garçon je pense à … Et d'abord je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Je …

Elle fait quelques pas. Son cœur bat fort, puis pense à nouveau,

-Personne, ne comprendrait. Je ne peux me confier à personne.

Elle regarde les cordes tombaient encore à l'abri. Les autres élèves partent, la plupart en voiture. Sarah soupire puis décide de commencer à courir.

-Vous croyez que cette idiote de Karen viendrait me chercher ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Et papa qui est au travail. Oh lala je vais être trempée !

C'est en faisant attention que la jeune fille court à travers la rue. Il est presque sept heures et la nuit est déjà tombée en ces temps d'hiver. Elle doit se dépêcher.

Cette maudite pluie n'arrange pas les choses. Il fait noir et avec toute cette eau qui tombe, Sarah n'y voit rien. Seul la lumière des lampadaires la guide, et encore. C'est l'embouteillage sur les routes, la jeune fille qui attend pour pouvoir traverser se retrouve trempée des pieds à la tête en peu de temps.

C'est avec ses bras relevés sur sa tête qu'elle essaie de se protéger. Elle garde son calme malgré la sensation atroce qui se pose sur tout son corps.

Une fois la route traversée, elle sait qu'elle doit passer par le parc pour renter. Mais là ce n'est pas comme les autres jours, ça relève carrément de l'épreuve de force, les gens la bouscule et les flaques l'aspergent d'eau glacée, la pauvre enfant étant en jupe.

Ce qu'elle craignait arriva le tonnerre reprit de plus belle, faisant un bruit chaotique. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur et pousse un cri avant de tomber à terre. Elle vient de glisser sur l'herbe mouillée du parc.

La jeune fille n'ose pas se relever, c'est trop d'un coup pour elle, elle manque de pleurer tout en se cachant malgré tout.

Soudain elle entend une voix lui crier

-Mademoiselle ! Relevez-vous ! Venez, je vais vous aidez à traverser le parc ! Vite !

Le tonnerre reprend.

Elle n'hésite pas et se lève dans l'instant. C'est un manteau qui se pose alors sur son corps, la couvrant depuis la tête.

Elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir mais juste de réaliser qu'elle court avec un étranger. Et c'est un homme d'après la voix. Ses pas guident les siens alors qu'ils traversent le parc.

Cela dure un moment et pourtant il semble que ça s'est très vite passé quand il l'arrête sous

Un store d'enseigne de café. Servant donc d'abris.

Tous deux respirent fort après cette petite course. Sarah dégage sa tête du manteau et s'exclame

-Merci, oh mais vous devez être trempé à cause de moi.

-En effet ! Répond-il d'un accent anglais fin et grave accompagné d'un léger rire en se tournant vers elle.

Sarah croit alors halluciner en voyant le visage de son sauveur.

Ce visage ? Cette expression froide mais pleine de beauté et ces yeux multicolores. Elle croit reconnaitre Jareth ! Certes il a les cheveux beaucoup plus court et portent des vêtements normaux mais la ressemblance est troublante. Non, ce n'est pas possible.

Elle reste bouche bais. Celui-ci lui frotte le bras comme pour vouloir la réchauffer.

-Ma pauvre enfant vous êtes gelé !

Sarah cligne des yeux et touche son front, elle ne se sent pas très bien.

-Mademoiselle, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Demande le bel étranger soucieux.

Elle ne peut répondre et tombe d'épuisement dans ses bras.


	2. Partie 2

**Monsieur Jones**

**Partie 2 :**

Le vague et l'inconnu envahissent son esprit. Elle n'est pas certaine si elle rêve ou si elle est dans la réalité.

En réouvrant les yeux, la jeune Sarah est comme troublée, elle ne reconnait pas les lieux. C'est désorienté qu'elle regarde aux alentours. Elle perçoit un charmant appartement. Puis elle entend,

-Ah ! Enfin, te voilà réveillé. Je m'inquiétais.

Sarah émerge doucement. Elle se rappelle à présent l'homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer. C'est lui qui lui parle en cet instant. Allongée sur un canapé et recouverte d'une couverture, elle tourne légèrement la tête vers sa direction.

Il la regarde. Il est beau. Encore cette ressemblance frappante avec le roi des Gobelin. Sarah ne peut détourner son regard. Serait-ce Jareth ?

C'est dans un état entre le rêve et le réveil qu'elle murmure,

-Jareth …

-Je vous demande pardon ?, demande-t-il assit à côté d'elle

Sarah reprend ses esprits et se redresse

-Ou suis-je ?, demande-t-elle soudainement apeurée.

-N'ayez crainte, vous avez fait un malaise alors que nous venions de traverser le parc ! J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de vous ramener dans un endroit sure le temps que vous vous sentiez mieux.

A ces mots, il lui tend un verre d'eau. « Tenez » dit-il gentiment.

-Merci, mais …

-Ah, mais peut-être ai-je mal agis ? Préfèreriez-vous retourner dehors ? suggère-t-il ironiquement.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, heu, merci ! S'exclame-t-elle en acceptant le verre don elle boit une gorgée avec soif.

-Ce n'est rien. Je n'allais pas vous laissez sous la pluie dans un état pareil tout de même. Ce n'est pas mon genre … Ajoute-t-il avec un sourire espiègle enfantin.

-Merci … Répond la jeune fille à nouveau en lui rendant un sourire et en posant le verre sur une table basse à côté du canapé.

-Si vous allez mieux à présent je peux vous ramenez chez vous ? Histoire de ne pas inquiétez-vous parents.

- Oui. Ça va mieux je crois.

-C'est vrai ? Bon, venez, je vous ramène j'ai une voiture, vous allez me dire ou je dois aller, dit-il en se levant et en attrapant ses clefs sur la de son salon ou se trouve un cendrier avec des cigarettes écrasées et un verre dont il reste un fond d'alcool.

-Jareth ! Tente-t-elle, n'arrivant plus à rester calmer face à la ressemblance de cet inconnu.

L'homme reste de dos un instant avant de se retourner vers elle et de demander perplexe,

-Cela va faire deux fois que vous m'appelez ainsi, peut-être je vous rappelle quelqu'un ?

-C'est que … Oui, vous ressemblez beaucoup à quelqu'un que j'ai connu. Mais vous n'êtes pas … ?

L'homme plisse ses yeux et tripote ses clefs comme gêné et intrigué à la fois.

-Et bien … murmure t'il

Il s'avance vers elle et voit dans ces yeux une sorte d'étincelle. Comme un espoir. Mais ils sont aussi humides.

-Je vous en prie ne pleurez pas, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Répond-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Ils plongent chacun leur regard dans celui de l'autre. La jeune fille se sent apaisée.

Aussitôt près d'elle, Sarah sent sa chaleur et ressent l'envie maladive de se rapprocher de lui.

Sarah ne peux se contrôler et tend sa main près du visage de son sauveur sans oser le toucher. Celui-ci continu de la regarder calmement. Il trouve la jeune fille très belle et semble comprendre sa tristesse à travers son regard.

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, murmure elle

Soudain –et sous l'étonnement de Sarah- il attrape sa main et la serre de manière tendre, puis dit

-Parle, parle-moi …

Le cœur de Sarah se met à battre rapidement. Elle retient ses larmes avant de dire,

-Je ne sais pas … je voudrais te dire …

-Que veux-tu me dire ?

- Jareth …

-Oui ?

-J-Je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolé …

L'homme la regarde intensément et laisse la main de la jeune fille lui toucher le visage. Celui continue en même temps de la tenir.

-S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir, es-tu réel ? Est-ce que … Je suis folle ?

- … Non. Non, tu n'es pas folle !

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ça à moi ?

L'homme hésite puis répond

-Parce que tu es différente.

-Jareth …

- … Oui ?

Sarah baisse alors la tête avant de dire à voix basse,

-Je crois que je t'aime.

L'homme ouvre alors une petite bouche et lui lance une expression d'étonnement.

Le bruit de la pluie continu à l'extérieur. Et les gouttes, une par une, coulent le long de la fenêtre.

-J'aimerai tellement te dire la vérité … Je referai tout. Tout. Je …

- …

-Je regrette de d'avoir fait du mal. Pardonne-moi …

Quand la jeune fille relève sa tête vers l'homme, elle perçoit dans ses yeux comme un vide ainsi qu'une larme coulée le long de son visage.

-Jareth … clame elle

-Mademoiselle, commence t'il émut

-J't'en prie, murmure elle avec une détresse infini.

L'homme lui sourit, redescend sa main doucement puis poursuit,

-Ma chère enfant, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle, monsieur Jones.

Sarah éclate alors en sanglot et se jette dans les bras de Mr. Jones qui l'enlace aussitôt.

Les pleurs de Sarah sont silencieux car elle vient de blottir sa tête contre le torse de celui qu'elle pensait être quelqu'un autre. Celui-ci lui caresse les cheveux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout va bien. N'ayez pas peur, je suis là …

-Je voulais qu'il sache !

-C'est bon ! Tout va bien.

Sa voix chaude procure à Sarah un bonheur infini. Elle ressent un soulagement à lui avoir confié tout cela.

Quelques minutes passent. L'homme a tout fait pour rassurer la petite et est parvenu à faire disparaitre sa peine en un rien de temps. Celle-ci se calma peu à peu et semble à présent prête à rentrer.

Une fois tous deux dans la voiture, Monsieur Jones a pour devoir de reconduire Sarah chez elle.

-J'espère que vos parents ne seront pas trop inquiet ! Vous avez vu l'heure !

-Oh non je ne pense pas. Vous savez mon père est au travail et ma mère … Et bien c'est possible qu'elle n'est même pas remarqué mon absence.

-Ne dite pas de sottise. Dit-il sur un léger ton rieur.

- (rire) Merci Monsieur Jones, c'est très gentil de m'avoir aidé !

Tout en continuant de regarder la route il hoche la tête comme pour lui dire « de rien ».

- Vous jouez de la musique ?, demande-t-elle

- … Heu. Oui c'est exact mais comment le savez-vous ?

-J'ai vu une guitare chez vous.

-Oh. Oui.

Il y'a soudainement un silence alors qu'ils s'arrêtent à un feu rouge tout près du parc. L'horloge indique presque 9heure.

Monsieur Jones tourne alors son regard vers Sarah. Celle-ci la regarde justement. Elle lui sourit. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour elle. Il se met donc soudainement à rire. Faisant rire la jeune fille à son tour.

C'est sans hésiter qu'il se penche vers elle pour lui embrasser affectueusement le front de ses fines lèvres.

-Je suis content de vous connaitre, dit-il, n'oubliez jamais ça.

-J-Je crois que moi aussi … répond la jeune fille en rougissant

Le feu rouge prend fin.

-Vous croyez qu'on se reverra ?, demande elle avec une petite voix

Sarah pense qu'il n'entend pas. Car celui-ci ne lui répond pas. Ce qui est étrange car malgré la présence des klaxons, la pluie a enfin cessé dehors.

Une fois arrivés à destination, devant la maison de Sarah, celle-ci soupire.

Elle descend de la voiture puis se retourne une dernière fois vers l'homme qui l'a aidé.

-Merci Monsieur ! Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

-Ce n'est rien. Allez ! Rentrez vite.

Sarah claque la portière et dit, accompagné d'un geste de la main.

-Au revoir.

L'homme sourit et parce que quelques mètres les séparent déjà, il lui répond de manière à ce qu'elle entende,

-Au revoir Sarah !

La jeune fille arrive donc vers la porte d'entrée et au moment où elle va pour appuyer sur la sonnerie, elle fait un terrible constat. Des sueurs froides lui viennent dans tout le dos. En effet la jeune fille ne lui avait jamais dit son nom.

Bon ben voilà, c'est la fin de ma première « petite » histoire. Je sais que je vous laisse sans réelle réponse p mais c'était mon idée de base. Ça n'a pas réellement de sens. Et pourtant il y en a un.


End file.
